Tarian Silvermoon
Early Life Tenaeryanlunamis Tarianven'tel, Tarian to her friends and Silvermoon to her father, was born under a full moon in the late winter, when the ground was sparkling like silver. Her father Vanic was a swordsman of Norisel and her mother a candle-maker. From the first steps she took, it was obvious that little Tarian was destined to take after her father due to her virtual fearlessness and willingness to confront any obstacle as if it was a mere nuisance. Knowing that trouble was going to find her often, her father taught her to defend herself not just with a swift blade but with tactics and tricks to put her opponents at a disadvantage. As if in answer to her father's training, Tarian fulfilled his expectations and often found herself in the middle of things with her peers... especially when a situation reeked of injustice. Hoping to teach her some more respect for the rules, her father took her to the Swordsmen for training as a swordmaiden with hopes that she would still her wild nature and perhaps find herself a place amongst the Norisel guard. There was something of a wandering in her spirit, however, so when she came of age, she jumped at the opportunity to join the Questing Blades, a specialized unit of the Swordsmen trained for the purposes of exploration and recovery. Unfortunately, their first mission was the scouting and, if possible, recovery of the lost city of Mythrasil in Sunglade Forest. Tarian made her farewells to her mother and father, and joined her squad for the journey. The squad only made it to the edge of the ruins, however, before they were ambushed. Tarian never saw the attackers, however, because as a member of the forward march, she was among the first struck. Unlike the rest of the Questing Blades, Tarian survived. To the best of her knowledge, she was the only one. When Tarian awoke, she could remember little of herself or her mission. She knew that elven leaders from her home -- an island she believed -- had sent her and the others to reconnoiter the ruins of Mythrasil. She barely remembered her own name, Tenaeryanlunamis Tarianven'tel... Tarian Silvermoon. She was nursed back to health by a druid, Calla of the Sunglade, and a young ranger, Artemis Delathane. And when they offered her a place in the Sunglade to recover, she quickly accepted, at least until she could recover her memories and complete her mission. Tarian now stands beside her companions in Sunglade Forest, protecting the wood and its inhabitants, and seeking a future and a past that are both shrouded in mystery. Saining Shadows When a Halfling scout by the name of Bosley Greencloak appeared at the Glade of the Circle, Tarian jumped at the chance to once again raise her sword against injustice. She accompanied her friends to the town of Meadowvale from which halflings were disappearing, leading them against a troupe of wandering kobolds down from the Ogre March along the way. The group investigated the town and the shop of Waldon Goodpipe, who Bosley believed to be involved. Tarian waited with Calla in the Three Spoons while Artemis staked out Goodpipe's shop. When the ranger called, they intervened and captured Goodpipe with little effort. After the goblin in the shop was felled, Tarian immediately moved through the secret door in the shopkeeper's basement and led the team through to the goblin camp. There they learned that Waldon had been selling off his own people to the goblins as slaves, after which they confronted the goblins, defeated them, and freed the Halfling slaves. All of the freed halflings were more than happy to present their testimony -- along with Calla -- to the mayor. Greenpipe was incarcerated pending a formal hearing before the mayor. A couple of weeks later, the trio awoke to an earthquake in the southeastern part of the forest. The animals told Calla that a crack had opened in the earth and evil things rose from beneath. The group investigated to discover the area teeming with a variety of giant, aggressive spiders. Tarian was surprised by Artemis' fear of the creatures, seeing little of them that brought her concern. She even proved it easy for her to resist their venom after taken several hits from the creatures. When they discovered that some campers, too curious for their own good, were about to become the victims of a humanoid, spider-like creature that Calla identified as an Ettercap, Tarian charged the creature to bring a quick end to the spider threat. Tripping the creature and keeping herself as the focus of its attacks, the team overcame the creature and used all their skills to fill the crack to the best of their ability and prevent any more spiders from escaping the caves beneath. A few weeks after the ordeal with the spiders, the trio learned that the people of Oakwood were having trouble fetching water from the Fairwinding River. The stories told of angry spirits along the best-traveled path. They traveled to the path and encountered a number of terrifying, intangible creatures that turned out to be illusions cast be a mischievous and territorial faerie dragon. Kip the Almighty, His Exalted Eminence, Highest of the High, and Lord Beneath the Trees -- as he introduced himself -- was quite put off by the fact that a group of water-bearers from the town had recently trampled all over a ring of mushrooms he had been cultivating to try to get in good with a couple of nearby pixies, Mariosella and Aeana. He decided that scaring the humans away would teach them a lesson about breaking other people's things. Tarian was absolutely fascinated with the creature and defended its right to live in its territory unmolested by the careless villagers. Akin to the fey creatures of the wood, she understood the insult of the intrusion more than the others, and was able to help Kip state his case while negotiating with Calla on behalf of the villagers, allowing them to retrieve much-needed water un-accosted. After the negotiations, the villagers reluctantly agreed to live by the terms of the agreement. Most recently, Tarian accompanied the team to investigate a group of elves setting up camp in the southern reaches of the forest. They arrived in time to help stem off a zombie attack, after which the trio, along with two of the elves, set off to track the creatures back to their source. After dealing with a few more zombies and, upon reaching the Fens, some territorial bullywugs, the group found and destroyed a barrow containing another group of zombies and skeletons, as well as a strange stone that seemed to be spontaneously animating them. During that time, Tarian spent time talking to and learning news from her people, especially the elven warrior called Celdoran who seemed eager to tell her of the Swordsmen and their current efforts. At Celdoran's request of the more experienced warrior, Tarian took him on as her student and squire. Despite having news of her homeland, Tarian chose to remain at the Sunglade to prepare for the eventual arrival of a larger force of Swordsmen intent on reclaiming Mythrasil. Shortly after returning to the stone circle, Bosely appeared to warn the team that more goblins had been sighted north of Meadowvale in the south of the Ogre March. Tarian accompanied her allies to a goblin camp outside of a cave among the crags of the foothills and took point as they decided to explore the tunnels within. After leading her allies in defeating several more groups of goblins, Tarian and the group discovered the leader, a goblin named Pood, meeting with an orc shaman of the Bloodhand tribe. Tarian and the others defeated Pood and his goblins, but not before the orc shaman escaped, warning that the heroes "had not seen the last of him!" Tarian claimed Pood's looted elven blade, a vicious longsword named Dawntalon. Real Life Tarian is a chaotic good high elf female Battle Master Fighter. She specializes in single weapon combat as her fighting style, wielding a long sword and shield. She eschews stealth for heavy armor and often allows herself to be "bait" while the others hide when Artemis spies something dangerous coming their way. She knows the dancing lights cantrip, and often employs it to give herself tactical advantage when encountering enemies after dark. She is the primary fighter and "meat shield" for her party, thriving on being at the center of the fray. Her combat maneuvers are not those of a commander but of a fighter who excels at putting her foes at a disadvantage. Tarian is intelligent but very impulsive and tends to rush in where fools fear to tread, which often leads people to underestimate her intellect. Tarian is often quiet and rarely speaks for the team as common sense and etiquette is not her strong suit. She respects Calla as a leader, and has no ambition to lead, however when the weapons are drawn she usually takes command of the field simply due to her more tactical skillset. She is quite bold, showing little fear of anything... except giants, towards which she seems to have an instinctive hesitance. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters